The present application relates to reduced calorie fat compositions which contain combinations of non-absorbable, nondigestible polyol polyesters and reduced calorie triglycerides that function as anti-anal leakage agents and provide textural/taste benefits, e.g., less waxiness/greasiness, improved mouthmelt. The present application further relates to food products, such as frying oils for salted snacks, firm chocolate-flavored products and cooking/salad oils, containing combinations of these polyesters and triglycerides.
Polyol fatty acid polyesters are known in the art for use as low calorie substitutes for normal triglyceride fats. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,186 to Mattson et al., issued Aug. 17, 1971, discloses low calorie food compositions in which at least a portion of the fat content of a conventional food is provided by a non-absorbable, nondigestible sugar fatty acid polyester with each fatty acid having from 8 to 22 carbon atoms. Foods in which these polyol polyesters are particularly useful include salad and cooking oils, mayonnaise, margarine, dairy products, and plastic shortenings for use in frying, cake making, breadmaking or the like.
Unfortunately, regular ingestion of moderate to high levels of liquid forms of these polyol polyesters can produce an undesirable laxative side effect, namely, leakage of the polyesters through the anal sphincter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,195 to Jandacek, issued Jan. 25, 1977 discloses a means for preventing these undesirable laxative effects through the addition of anti-anal leakage agents. These anti-anal leakage agents include solid fatty acids (melting point 37° C. or higher) and their digestible triglyceride and ester sources, as well as edible solid, nondigestible, non-absorbable polyol fatty acid polyesters. Solid fatty acids, solid triglycerides and solid polyol polyesters have drawbacks when used as anti-anal leakage agents in low calorie food compositions. For example, a fatty acid, triglyceride or polyester providing a high solids content at body temperature tastes waxy in the mouth when ingested. Additionally, cooking and salad oils containing solid fatty acids, solid triglycerides or solid polyol polyesters can be cloudy or opaque at room temperature, i.e., at about 70° F. (21.1° C.), or below, instead of clear. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide anti-anal leakage agents for liquid polyol polyesters which do not impart a waxy mouthfeel and can be used in formulating clear cooking oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,196 to Jandecek et al., issued Jan. 25, 1977, discloses the combination of liquid polyol polyesters, anti-anal leakage agents, and fat soluble vitamins selected from vitamin A, vitamin D, vitamin E and vitamin K.